


Thân Quen

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Background Characters, Post Infinity War, Victory Celebration, allusion to JohnLock
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: And I'd choose you;in a hundred lifetimes,in a hundred worlds,in any version of reality,I'd find you andI'd choose you.-----The Chaos of Stars.





	Thân Quen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment of Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863045) by [PhantomWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter). 



> Cứ dính tới Trang đại phu là các anh chị tác giả lại lôi tên anh ra đùa. Kiểu pun này vô phương dịch rồi nên mình để câu gốc kế bên cho dễ hiểu hen.

Đã có thời Strange dự những sự kiện như thế này nhiều đến phát nhàm—chủ yếu là để được vinh danh trong lĩnh vực y học, để mang về căn hộ thêm một tấm bằng nữa cho những thành tích hắn đạt được. Hắn sẽ cất nó cùng với những giải thưởng khác nhận được trong những năm hành nghề bác sĩ phẫu thuật thần kinh; trong một cái tủ khác, tách riêng với tủ chuyên cất bằng khen từ hồi còn đi học. Căn hộ của hắn không phải nhà, mà giống như một không gian trưng bày những minh chứng rằng hắn là con người thành đạt hơn.

 

Thành đạt, nhưng không bao giờ thỏa mãn.

 

Tối hôm đó, chẳng có ai trao cho hắn một chiếc cúp sáng loáng để hắn đem về xếp xó, chẳng có ai mời hắn lên sân khấu phát biểu những lời giả tạo sáo rỗng.

 

Chỉ có một đại sảnh đủ các loại người—đặc vụ, hoàng thân xứ Wakanda và Asgard, một băng du hành vũ trụ cười nói oang oang, một đội Avengers vừa mới đoàn tụ, và tất nhiên là có vài người thuộc chính phủ. Hắn vừa gặp Wong vài phút trước, còn Christine ban đầu đi cùng hắn nhưng đã tách ra đến nói chuyện với một nhân viên y tế người Wakanda mà cô từng làm việc chung hồi chiến tranh.

 

Ở một nơi quy tụ toàn anh hùng thế này, vinh dự được góp phần bảo vệ Trái đất còn làm hắn tự hào hơn bất kì giải thưởng danh giá nào.

 

Strange lẳng lặng đứng một mình gần cửa sổ; không có trang phục và chiếc áo choàng, hiếm có ai nhận ra hắn. Chắc Christine sẽ ngạc nhiên khi thấy hắn bằng lòng làm kẻ vô danh mờ nhạt thế này, nhưng cô đâu có biết thật ra hắn chỉ giỏi đóng kịch, giả vờ chăm chú tham gia những cuộc trò chuyện hắn chẳng mấy khi mặn mà.

 

Strange đang thầm hài lòng rằng mình sẽ được bao bọc trong tiếng nói cười râm ran cả buổi tối thì một giọng nói rền vang như sấm dậy cất lên gần đó, “Ngài pháp sư!”

 

Nếu đó đúng là người hắn đang nghĩ thì hắn thật lòng không muốn quay lại tiếp chuyện chút nào.

 

Nhưng không may là tiếng kêu đó đã làm những người xung quanh chú ý.

 

“Hoàng tử Thor,” Strange bấm bụng đáp lễ với người đang sải bước đến gần. Dù to con, tóc hớt cao và chột một mắt, vị hoàng tử trông vẫn không khác gì một đứa trẻ quá khổ với nụ cười hớn hở trên môi.

 

 “Giờ ta lên ngôi vua rồi,” Thor chỉnh lại, rồi toét miệng cười. “Nhưng với bằng hữu thì ta vẫn là Thor. Và ngài đây chính là một bằng hữu tốt, một trang anh tài, pháp sư ạ.”

 

“Thật ra gọi là Strange được rồi.” (It’s Strange, actually)

 

Thor nhíu mày hỏi: “Cái gì lạ?”

 

Strange nhận ra giải thích tên hắn với Thor là cuộc chiến không cân sức, nên hắn đành lắc đầu.

 

 “Sao ngài không tham gia buổi tiệc? Ngài cũng xứng đáng được tôn vinh như phần lớn mọi người ở đây cơ mà. Đi nào, để ta giới thiệu ngài với nhóm Vệ binh Ngân hà.”

 

Strange bị lôi xềnh xệch đến làm quen với một nhóm năm người—tính luôn cả cái cây nữa là sáu, đó là nếu hắn coi con gấu mèo cũng là người. Theo Thor kể thì chính họ đã mang gã về Trái đất sau khi dân Asgard gặp phi thuyền của họ. Cũng trùng hợp là trưởng nhóm, biệt danh Chúa tể các Vì sao, vốn là người Địa cầu.

 

Nhóm người này thật đa dạng về chủng tộc (đúng hơn là chủng loài.)

 

“Bác sĩ Strange. Hân hạnh.”

 

“Đây là ngài pháp sư ta đã kể với mọi người đấy. Ngài ấy đã giúp ta tìm cha khi ông ấy bị mất tích,” Thor giới thiệu Strange với nhóm Vệ binh.

 

 Dù đã lâu không ở Trái đất, Chúa tể các Vì sao vẫn biết phép tắc lễ nghi, anh ta chìa tay ra cho Strange bắt. Người phụ nữ có hai sợi râu trên đầu nhìn hắn đầy hiếu kì và mỉm cười nhẹ. Cái cây hình người thì cứ nói mãi có một câu về bản thân nó.  Người phụ nữ da xanh lá bên cạnh Sao Chúa chỉ gật đầu gọn lỏn. Trong khi đó con gấu mèo biết nói và người đàn ông da xám vằn vện đang tranh nhau ỏm tỏi một dĩa sushi, Thor nhìn cảnh đó chỉ bật cười.

 

 Strange cho phép mình mỉm một nụ cười nhỏ, thích thú. Dù sao thì đây cũng không phải cảnh tượng người ta thấy hàng ngày.

 

Thor tự lãnh trách nhiệm lèo lái cả hai qua đám đông, giới thiệu hắn với những người có thể không nhìn ra hắn khi không có _chiếc áo choàng phấp phới_ phía sau (chính miệng Thor nói.) Strange thấy gã thích làm hướng dẫn như thế thì cũng ngoan ngoãn đi theo cho gã ta khỏi phật ý.

 

Người cuối cùng Thor dẫn hắn đến gặp là vua xứ Wakanda, Báo Đen. Gặp một hoàng thân khác, đúng hơn là một vị vua khác, Thor đứng thẳng hơn một chút, cung cách cũng trang trọng hẳn lên.

 

Với những người thân thiết, Thor luôn toát lên vẻ dễ gần. Vua T’Challa lại khác, luôn có phong thái vương giả khiến người xung quanh kính nể, nhưng không làm họ thấy mình thấp kém. Cả hai đều là những đấng quân vương có khí chất và xứng đáng với ngai vàng, theo cách riêng của mình. Strange thầm thấy vinh dự được đứng chung với cả hai người cùng một lúc.

 

“Bác sĩ Strange,” Vua T’Challa vừa nói vừa bắt tay hắn, nhận ra hắn dễ dàng đến mức làm Strange ngạc nhiên. “Tôi đã được nghe nhiều điều tốt về anh.”

 

Strange đột nhiên thấy vui là Thor đang vỗ vai hắn đầy tán thành.

 

“Âu cũng là trách nhiệm của tôi,” hắn lẩm bẩm trong miệng.

 

Vua T’Challa dường như chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó. Ngài quay sang một người đàn ông đang đứng bên trái. Một đặc vụ, nếu Strange không nhầm.

 

“Đây là Đặc vụ Ross.  Anh từng là đồng nghiệp của tôi từ trước khi Wakanda mở cửa với Liên Hiệp Quốc. Giờ anh ấy là người bạn tôi rất tin cậy,” Hắc Báo vui vẻ giới thiệu.

 

Xong màn xưng tên, hai vị vua kéo nhau ra trò chuyện riêng, để lại Strange và Đặc vụ Ross đứng lóng ngóng không biết làm gì.

 

“Thần Sấm đúng là rất biết cách hòa nhập,” cuối cùng Ross gợi chuyện.

 

 “Chắc là nhờ mấy ngàn năm tiệc tùng ở Asgard,” Strange lơ đãng đáp.

 

“Cũng đúng. Vua T’Challa có vẻ không bận tâm lắm nhỉ.”

 

Strange gật đầu. “Hai ngài ấy chắc cũng tìm thấy vài điểm chung.”

 

Chân mày của Ross nhướn lên. “Tôi từng đến Wakanda vài ngày. Dân ở đó không có vẻ thích tiệc tùng đâu.”

 

“Gì chứ? Tôi tưởng—à, anh lỡm tôi.”

 

“Xin lỗi, không đừng được,” Ross nói sau khi đã nghiêm chỉnh trở lại. “Tâm trạng thắng trận ấy mà.”

 

Strange hiểu ý anh ta. Tính hắn không đặc biệt mê dự sự kiện, nhưng không khí ở đây có gì đó dễ chịu làm hắn thấy nhẹ bẫng, lâng lâng.

 

“Ồ, tôi vẫn chưa cảm ơn anh nhỉ?” Ross nói. “Tôi là phi công của đội bay bị nạn ấy. Anh đã di chuyển chúng tôi tới chỗ an toàn.”

 

 Strange lờ mờ nhớ lúc mình đang ở giữa một trận chiến gay go với bọn Chitauri. Hắn nhớ những thân người nhào ra từ một chiến máy bay đang bốc cháy, có trang bị dù nhưng rõ ràng không có cơ may thoát khỏi lưỡi lửa. Trong lúc tuyệt vọng, Strange triệu hồi bừa một thuật gì đó để cứu được bao nhiêu hay bấy nhiêu. Hắn còn không biết cánh cổng đó dẫn đến đâu.

 

“Tôi có đưa được các anh đến chỗ an toàn không?”

 

“Có chứ. Cách vài cây số nhưng được cái nệm mềm lắm. Không có gì phải phàn nàn,” Ross bật cười khẽ.

 

Strange chớp mắt bối rối, “Nệm á?”

 

“Anh đáp chúng tôi xuống một siêu thị. Khu chăn nệm.”

 

“Vậy sao?” Strange càng ngạc nhiên hơn. “Thật là...”

 

“Nhanh trí,” Ross nói nốt. “Xin cảm ơn anh đã cứu mạng chúng tôi, Bác sĩ Strange.”

 

 Strange mỉm cười đáp lễ, khỏa lấp một cảm giác kì lạ trong lòng. “Không có chi, Đặc vụ Ross.”

 

“Bác sĩ cứ gọi tôi là Everett.”

 

“Vậy anh cũng không cần khách sáo. Cứ gọi là Strange hay Stephen được rồi.” Strange buột miệng đáp, quên khuấy mất ngày xưa hắn hay bắt bẻ những người quên thêm mác “bác sĩ” khi nói chuyện với hắn.

 

“Strange à?” (Strange, huh.)

 

“Nói thật thì tên anh cũng thế mà. Không phải Everett là tên con gái sao?” Strange thầm rủa cái sự vô duyên của mình. Chưa hiểu ra ý Ross là gì mà đã thuận miệng nói lung tung.

 

 Nhưng Ross không có vẻ gì là giận, chỉ cười, mắt lấp lánh tia nhìn như vừa mới nhận ra người quen.

 

 “Đúng vậy,” anh thừa nhận. “”Xin lỗi, tôi biết chuyện này nghe hơi lạ (strange)—không có ý gì đến tên anh đâu—nhưng tôi với anh có gặp nhau trước đây chưa nhỉ?”

 

Strange nhướn mày.

 

Mặt Ross chuyển màu hồng hồng. “A, không phải đâu. Nghe giống mấy cưa cẩm người ta hay nói thật nhưng mà...tôi chỉ tò mò thôi. Có cảm giác ta đã từng gặp từ trước cuộc chiến rồi thì phải.”

 

Một loạt nhãn ảnh lướt qua, quá nhanh Strange không thể nhìn rõ được, nhưng hắn thoáng thấy Ross trong trang phục thường ngày, với mái tóc màu cát ngả xám; thấy hắn đang chạy, tay bị còng với ai đó; thấy hắn đang bế một bé gái, trao cho một người đàn ông khác.

 

 Strange chẳng hiểu hắn cái hắn vừa thấy là gì, nhưng sự thân quen mơ hồ vừa ùa tới không làm hắn mảy may bất ngờ. Thay vào đó hắn chỉ thấy thông suốt. Như thể cuối cùng cũng gặp được người mình tìm kiếm bấy lâu.

 

“Tôi cũng nghĩ mình đã gặp anh rồi.”

 

Không hiểu sao, hắn có cảm giác mình chưa từng nói điều gì chính xác hơn thế.

   
  
---


End file.
